Members of this team have been involved in a Program Project describing placement of implants in a primate model and examining bone regeneration from a clinical, radiographic and histological perspective. In addition, the regeneration data have been examined for the release of growth factors and cytokines. Data obtained indicate that 1. Bone generation with membranes in the mandibles of non-human primates is feasible,; 2. Regenerated bone is mature from a histological level at 12 months post-membrane; 3. Bone regenerated with membranes can support a prosthesis; 4. The regenerated bone created will not atrophy; and 5. Lipid anabolic mediators are preceding growth factor expression. The original team has been joined by Dr. Boden of Emory Spine Center, involved with the use of BMP in spinal repair in primates, and by Drs. Nerem and Guldberg, bioengineers from Georgia Institute of Technology, to study bone growth in an artificial chamber and to develop delivery systems. The biostatistical evaluation and community outreach of the Rollins School of Public Health at Emory University and the leveraged funding of an experienced venture capital group will also be described. The specific aims of the proposal are to develop a team to study the following 1. Development of a time released delivery system capable of delivering cytokines and growth factors at intervals to accelerate bone regeneration. Regeneration will be measured initially in a one chamber, followed by tests in rabbits, primate jaw and spine; 2. Bone regeneration will be tested in clinical trials on humans in jaws for the implant placement and in spinal surgery; 3. Community outreach of these data will be monitored by the Rollins School of Public Health; and 4. Teaching of the techniques to professionals will be done at Schools of Dentistry at UNC at Chapel Hill and UAB and at the Spinal Center of Emory University. The health related implications are 1. To be able to rapidly augment bone in the jaws for placement of dentures, removable prostheses, and/or implants, plus reconstruct jaw bone lost after surgery for cancer; 2. To reconstruct bone rapidly in the spine; 3. To disseminate information to the medical and dental communities, as well as to the general public; and 4. To leverage funding with the involvement of an experienced venture capital group. P51RR00165-36 1/1/1996-12/31/1996 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center